Helena Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One
by Brightfire15
Summary: In the first half of the two-parter finale, Helena embarks on her mission to find and destroy the Horcruxes along with her two best friends and now husband Cedric. With Voldemort on the move, things will be harder and more dangerous than ever before. R&R!
1. Leaving Privet Drive

Helena Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part One

My name is Helena Potter, and I'm a witch.

For ten years, I didn't know about this, but when I turned eleven, I received my Hogwarts letter and learned the truth about my past. I was the Girl Who Lived as Lord Voldemort seemed to vanished after trying and failing to kill me when I barely a year old. I learned that my so-called relatives had known and tried to force the magic out of me and they failed miserably. I went to Hogwarts the following term, and felt at home for the first time. I gained three great friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory, and some of the teachers became my friend as well. At the end of the year, I faced Lord Voldemort again and barely escaped with my life and Cedric's and all four of us were rewarded as we were heroes.

During my second year at Hogwarts, I learnt more about my past and powers and about Lord Voldemort while rescuing my best friend, Cedric Diggory from some form of Lord Voldemort's sixteen-year-old self after he was possessed by Voldemort. Cedric took a while before he ever forgave himself for what had happened. However, I cheered him up by promising to tell the Dursleys he was my personal bodyguard with permission to use magic if they tried anything on me.

During my third year, I was nearly killed by Dementors until Remus Lupin, a friend of my parents, helped me become strong enough to defeat them. Sirius Black, my secret godfather had also broken out of Azkaban. He'd been wrongfully imprisoned for a murder he didn't commit and a betrayal done by another, Peter Pettigrew. I hadn't known about this until my friends and I had discovered the truth. Pettigrew had escaped and Sirius had had to run, but he always said he was safe in his letters and assured me he was happy with the fact that I knew he was innocent and cared about him. Still, when I worried about Sirius, I'd hold Snuffles, the stuffed dog he'd given me, closer at night so I'd feel better and not afraid.

During my fourth year, everything changed again, this time for the worst. I was forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament alongside two rival schools and Cedric, who I secretly loved. I nearly got killed several times and then during the Third Task, Cedric and I were taken and Voldemort had returned. Cedric had been forced to watch me be tortured and then fight and nearly be killed by Lord Voldemort. Ever since then, I was more on guard as I didn't know when or where I might be attacked.

During my fifth year, the Ministry refused to believe mine and Cedric's word and forced an evil cow of a woman, Dolores Umbridge, to teach us, become High Inquisitor and headmistress, and she even used a Blood Quill on me during detention. Life at Hogwarts was practically a sheer misery until we students started up our secret Defense group called Dumbledore's Army. When the year ended after a battle at the Ministry, Fudge had been forced to accept the truth, Sirius was freed, I finally learned why Voldemort had wanted me dead in the first place and that one of us would kill the other in the end, Cedric took a job as part of Hogwarts security team, and the Wizarding and Muggle World were now on their guard.

During my sixth year, my world came crashing down. After finding out about Voldemort's past and the reason for his immortality—the seven Horcruxes—Professor Dumbledore and I had gone off to destroy one only to find it was a fake and when we came back, Malfoy revealed his plan to murder him, but Professor Snape, a man I had _trusted_, had beaten him to the punch and had murdered Professor Dumbledore first. Voldemort's battle had begun after they'd attacked Hogwarts. We four decided not to return to Hogwarts and instead go after the remaining Horcruxes and then end the battle forever. Cedric and I had also had a private wedding ceremony and were married.

While the Dursleys had been on edge as per usual this summer because not only were they scared of Cedric my "bodyguard" who had threatened Uncle Vernon, but they were even more terrified of my godfather who was a former wrongfully convicted murderer. They were somewhat more polite as they feared what would happen if they mistreated me and then Cedric or Sirius came after them. It was quite amusing, actually. But they didn't know that Cedric was now my husband and I don't think they ever will.

At that moment, I was having yet another argument with the Dursleys about their being moved to a safe house for an unknown duration of time. I'd already packed up my things and was ready to leave, but it wasn't time to leave just yet.

Uncle Vernon had gotten the idea that I was after his dump of a house and stuff and that was why I wanted them to leave. Usually after an argument, he'd go back to our first arrangement made last summer, but this time, he was been more than usually stubborn.

"Look, I am doing this for your own protection! You agreed to go through with this, so why are you still arguing?" I shouted.

"How do I know you're not after our things and our house?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"Are you insane? Why in heaven's name would I want this house? I don't want it or any of your possessions! Why would you think I'd want it? For once in your life, think about something besides your own petty and selfish nature! If you're not taken away to safety, there's a very real chance that you'll be killed and Dudley will be an orphan and alone, just like I was sixteen years ago! Is that what you want for you son, is that it?"

That seemed to shut him up as he shook his head. But then Aunt Petunia's eyes fell upon my hand with my wedding ring.

"Helena Potter, what is _that _on your finger?" asked Aunt Petunia, pointing to my ring.

I sighed in exasperation. I might as well confess, but so much for them never finding out the truth. "If you must know, it's my wedding ring."

"Your _what?_" said Uncle Vernon.

"My wedding ring. I'm married."

"You're married?" said Dudley, looking shocked. "Since when? Who married you?"

"Since a week before school let out," I admitted. "And I married Cedric."

"If you're married off, then why are you still here?" Aunt Petunia demanded.

"I've told you a thousand times," I said, through clenched teeth. "The only reason I'm staying here for the time being is that I can sort out my remaining affairs, get you three to safety. When all that's settled, then I'll be gone and you'll never have to see me again."

"You promise?" said Uncle Vernon, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I promise." That promise would be easy enough to keep. I never wanted to see them again as long as I lived. They'd been nothing but cruel to me ever since I first came here sixteen years ago. "Your transport will be here on Saturday night at eight o'clock. You'll be taken away to a safe house until Voldemort's gone and then you can return to this place or whatever if you so desire."

"Fine," said Aunt Petunia.

Saturday night didn't come soon enough, in my opinion. At eight o'clock, our things were ready to go and the two Aurors had arrived.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursely?" said Daphne. "Are you ready to go?"

"As we'll ever be," said Uncle Vernon, gruffly.

We loaded their things into the cars and the Dursleys got settled in.

"Would you like to say good-bye?" asked Daphne.

"Fine," said Uncle Vernon.

"Wait, isn't she coming with us?" asked Dudley.

"No, she's not, Dudley," said Aunt Petunia, gently.

"But why not?" he asked.

"She's got somewhere else to go, don't you?" she said.

"Yeah, she's right. I couldn't go even if I wanted to, and besides, I know you're all glad to be rid of me," I said.

"But where will you go?" he asked. "What will you do?"

"You mean to say you don't know where your niece is going or what she's going to do?" said Mr. Diggle, sharply.

"I didn't tell them," I said, through clenched teeth. I turned back to the Dursleys. "Look, I'm not allowed to say where it is I'm going, but what I'm going to take down Voldemort so your world and mine will be safe again. It's something I have to do. But I'm not going to do it alone; I've got people with me, including my husband." I stared at Dudley. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I kind of remember what happened the night you saved me. Just bits and pieces of it in my dreams," said Dudley, softly.

I rubbed the back of my neck. Guess Cedric's spells weren't as good as we'd thought they'd been. "Dudley, I…"

"It's okay. Helena…" That was the first time he'd called me by my first name. "I just want to say thanks and your husband's a lucky man. Are you going to be okay?"

"As okay as I'll ever be," I said, sighing. "Don't worry about me. Just keep safe, okay?"

"Anything else you want to say?" asked Mr. Diggle.

"What, do you expect us to say she's not a waste of space?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Do you think that?" I asked.

"I don't think you're a waste of space," said Dudley, quietly.

"Thank you," I said, touched and shocked. "Well, see you around Big D."

"See you, Potter," said Dudley.

The cars then drove off and I went back inside the house. My owl, Hedwig was hooting impatiently. She looked at me pleadingly with her amber eyes.

"I know, girl, I know," I soothed. "But it won't be long before you can fly outside again. Do you want to take a look around before we go? Come on." I picked up Hedwig's cage as we walked around the house. The dining room where I'd blown up Marge, the bedroom where I'd slept for the past seven summers, the cupboard under the stairs where I'd spent ten years of my life…it hardly seemed real now. I was leaving all of this behind and never coming back.

"As one chapter ends, another begins," I murmured.

The doorbell rang and I put Hedwig down. "Password?" I said.

"Constant vigilance," came the gruff reply.

I opened the door to reveal Mad-Eye Moody, who came inside and was followed by Kingsley, Tonks, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Cedric then appeared. Cedric swept me into his arms.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. My stuff's all packed and I'm ready to leave this place."

He chuckled. "I'll bet your are."

"Hey, Helena, look," said Tonks, showing off her wedding ring. "Remus and I got married last week. Sorry you couldn't be there, but…"

"No, it's okay. Don't apologize. Congratulations," I said, smiling. "I'm really happy for you both."

"Enough with the chitchat!" Moody interrupted. "There's been a change of plans. We can't do Side-Along Apparation."

"I figured that when all of you showed up," I said. "So, what's the change of plan and why?"

"The Death Eaters are getting closer," said Kingsley. "There's a very strong chance that they'll track you if you perform any magic before your birthday. We have to use brooms and Portkeys."

"And Disillusion Charms, I'm guessing?"

"Actually no," said Fred.

"You see, we're going to use decoys," said George.

"What decoys?" I asked.

"You're not going to like this," said Hermione, wincing. "But we've cooked up some Polyjuice Potion and it's just missing some of your hairs and—"

"And there is not a _chance _I'm agreeing to this!" I interrupted. "I am not letting the people I care about do something as reckless and crazy as pretending to be me!"

"We've done crazy and reckless stuff before," said Ron.

"Not the point!" I said, glaring.

"I _told _them you'd react like this," murmured Cedric.

"I won't do this, no way!"

"Helena, you must do it," said Kingsley, firmly. "Come on. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."

I sighed in anger as I yanked out a few of my black hairs and dropped them into the potion. Those meant to be fake Potters drank the potion and turned into me.

"This is _so _wrong," I murmured. My husband was one of the seven Potters, which was _not _meant to happen. My _husband_. The term still seemed both exciting and strange to me. I'd been Cedric's wife for quite some time now, but the thought of it still made me immensely happy and I found it astounding I'd married at sixteen or had even found a man like Cedric to marry.

"Helena, love, I'm sorry, but your eyesight really sucks," said Cedric, as he put on a pair of glasses.

"Tell me about it," I said, smirking. "Okay, so how're we going to do this?"

"We're going to be paired up. Cedric, you're with Hagrid. Ron and Hermione, you go together. Kingsley, you're with Tonks. Fred and George, stay together. You're with me. Hagrid's going to use Sirius's old flying bike," said Moody. "Everyone got their brooms?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, let's get going!" said Moody.

Moody sat behind me on my Firebolt and he would steer and then we all took off. We were zooming by so fast I thought my face would peel off. I hadn't even thought to look back at Privet Drive. And then out of nowhere, out of nothing, we were surrounded by at least thirty people in dark hoods and silver masks.

"Oh, crap," I muttered.

There were screams, flashes of green and red lights as Moody had us do all kinds of moves that made me ill to dodge the Death Eaters. We dove down, rose back up, I performed Stunning Spells while Moody steered.

"Hang on tight, Helena," said Moody. "My job's to get you to safety and by heaven, I'm going to do it!"

"It's the real one! She's the real one!" shouted a Death Eater.

"_Pertrificus Totalus!_" I shouted, making the Death Eater freeze and fall off his broom, as my blood ran cold as his words. He'd known about the seven Potters? But how? How he known?

"Helena, I need you to steer!" said Moody.

"Okay!" I held on tightly to the broom's handle while he performed several spells and then Hagrid shouted, "Watch out!"

Moody turned back to me held me tightly in his arms and there was a flash of green light and then Moody released me as he fell to the ground, dead.

"ALASTOR!" I shouted. No, no, no! I let out a cry of pain when a spell hit me and I fell to the ground and all went dark.

"Helena? _Helena! _Helena, wake up!"

It took a moment before I could open my eyes. I blinked a few times as my vision cleared and I saw Cedric's worried face. Our brooms were next to him and relief entered his features when I looked at him.

"Cedric?" I said, as I tried to stand up and failed. My head felt so strange, like I was dizzy and had a headache and my legs felt weak.

"Easy, Helena," said Cedric, as he steadied me. He was back to his normal self and wearing his regular clothes again. "Just sit down for the moment. You took a bad hit to the head. Just rest."

"Where are we?" I asked. "Is Hagrid okay?"

"Hagrid's fine, he's getting a drink and waiting for us with our things. We're at Tonks's parents' place. Think you can stand now?"

"Yeah." I slowly stood up and walked, but Cedric still held me. "What about the others? Where are they? Are they—?"

"I don't know," he said, sighing. "Moody's dead."

"I know," I said, as tears stung my eyes. "He took the Killing Curse meant for me. Did they get his body?"

"I don't know. Come, on we need to get to the Portkey before anything else happens," said Cedric.

We went to the Portkey. Hagrid was carrying all our belongings and Hedwig was resting on his shoulder as we place our hands on the Portkey and arrived at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley came out looking frantic.

"What happened? Where're the others? Are you alright?" she asked.

"They knew," said Cedric, flatly. "They knew about the seven Potters. Moody's dead and I don't know where the others are."

Tears glistened in her eyes and fear crossed her face. "But how did they—?"

"We don't know," I admitted. "We—_Lupin, what the heck are you doing?_"

I was struggling as Lupin grabbed me and held my shoulder tight with one hand and aimed his wand at me.

"Remus, for heaven's sake, get your hands off her!" ordered Cedric.

"Tell me, what did Helena and I talk about when we first went on a walk together?" asked Lupin, ignoring Cedric.

"We talked about why you didn't let me face that stupid boggart in class and about my parents," I said. "You said you knew me by my mother's eyes and that she was there for you at a time when no one else was and had a way of seeing the beauty in others and my father had a talent for trouble!"

Lupin released me. "Thanks heavens."

"Honestly, Remus, I think I know my own wife!" said Cedric, looking agitated.

"Sorry, Cedric, but it's best to keep our guard up," said Lupin. "We've been betrayed. How else could they know when we were leaving and know about the seven Potters?"

"None of the Order would tell," I said, flatly. "There's no telling who told, but the point is, someone did. And they took Moody with them." My throat tightened. "And it's all my fault he's dead. If I hadn't—"

"Helena, it's not your fault!" Lupin interrupted. "We knew what we were doing when we got involved and so did Mad-Eye. He went out the way he wanted: fighting to protect you. I'm not saying he shouldn't be mourned, but it's no one's fault except for the Death Eater who did the task. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

I nodded. "Is anyone else—?"

"No one else is dead. There are scrapes and bruises to go around, and George got a wound from Snape, but otherwise, we're fine," said Lupin, looking upset.

"Snape was there?" I said. I no longer called him "Professor," as he didn't deserve such respect after his betrayal.

"Yes, he was," said Lupin. "He got away, though."

My hand clenched into a fist and I felt the sting of tears. Would this man's betrayal ever cease? I still blamed myself for Professor Dumbledore's death and considered myself foolish for not having recognized the signs of Snape's betrayal sooner.

The others arrived with Moody's body which we buried that night. There was a private funeral and a special grave marker.

_Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody_

_True Hero and Auror_

_Constant Vigilance! _

I cried at the funeral. It hardly seemed real that he was gone. He always seemed so tough, so hard to beat, and yet he _was _gone. We all made a vow that night, to remember what he stood for and continue on as he would've wanted us to.


	2. Bill and Fleur's Wedding

Bill and Fleur's Wedding

More trouble followed over the next few weeks. Rita Skeeter was found dead after printing an article about one of the Death Eaters being romantically involved with an Auror. Other attacks and missing persons were reported as well, making my heart clench. There was so much pain and yet it had scarcely begun.

We tried to ignore all that trouble during my birthday dinner. I was finally seventeen years old. Mrs. Weasley had prepared my favorites and there were jokes and laughter and chatter all around. Hagrid looked especially cheerful.

"Seven years to the day we met!" said Hagrid. "I still remember it as if it were yesterday!"

"Me too," I said, grinning. "Didn't you knock down my door and say, 'sorry about that,' and give Dudley a pig's tail?"

Everyone roared with laughter.

"Let's not forget another special event that happened today," said Cedric, smiling. "Seven years ago on this very day, I bumped into the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on in Diagon Alley and became her summer pen pal and now, here I am, married to her! It was the best day of my life. Remember that day, Helena?"

"How could I forget?" I said, smiling back. "It was the best birthday I ever had."

"Let's not forget what _fantastic _things Helena's done ever since she first came to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Here, here!" said Ron.

"Our Helena's come a long way from that day and she's accomplished so much and is the reason we're all gathered here today. Therefore, I propose a toast." He raised his glass. "To our girl, our Helena Potter."

"To our girl, our Helena Potter," said everyone.

"Thank you, everyone," I said, touched. "Thank you for everything."

After the dinner was over, Cedric and I got a moment alone.

We sat on the roof of the house, just holding each other.

"Happy seventeenth," he said, as he pulled out a red and gold rose. "I know it's simple, but I hope you like it."

"Cedric, love, it's wonderful. Besides, I've already got everything I could ever want from you," I said. "I've got you as a husband, I've got your love and I have _you_. That's all I want."

He smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands snaked around my waist as we kissed.

"I love you, Helena," he murmured.

"I love you too, Cedric," I murmured.

Not for the first time, I wished this would last forever.

A few days went by.

Somehow, Mrs. Weasley heard that we four were not returning to Hogwarts and was trying to figure out what we were going to do instead. Her efforts had failed, but she kept trying anyway, and she tried to keep us apart so we couldn't even talk about it. I was sorely tempted to leave early, but as I'd promised Fleur I'd be her bridesmaid, I couldn't. But Mrs. Weasley's persistence needed to be stopped. Finally, I got sick of it and decided to set things straight with her.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I said, one afternoon. "Can I have a word, privately?"

"Yes, of course, dear," she said. "Why don't help me sort out the wedding gifts in my room and we'll talk?"

"Fine."

We went in her room and shut the door.

"Now," said Mrs. Weasley, as we started to work. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"To get right to the point, I want you to stop trying to pry information from us and not argue about us not returning to Hogwarts," I said, sharply. "We're going through with our plans no matter what you say or do, but I want you to stop trying to interfere."

"Helena, I just think it's ridiculous. You, Ron, and Hermione are still in school! You're barely of adult age!"

"Regardless of that, we're still going through with it. Everyone else who's asked quit pestering us once we said it was what Professor Dumbledore wanted us to do. Why can't you do the same?"

"Maybe I would if I knew what it was you're doing! I have a right to know!"

I sighed in exasperation. "If you want to know, then you're out of luck, because I'm not saying. I'm not going to tell you what it is we're going to do because you're not supposed to know. Professor Dumbledore gave me a job to do and I need to go through with it."

"But you've taken Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Cedric into your confidence and along on this 'job'?"

"Sirius was informed because he's my godfather. If Ron's chosen not to tell you, then that's not my concern. However, Ron, Hermione, and Cedric were involved from the beginning and insisted on accompanying me."

"Helena, are you _quite _sure Dumbledore wanted you to do this job? Are you sure he just didn't imply he wanted the job done? Did he actually say he wanted you to do it?"

"I know what he wanted done, I was there!" I said, through clenched teeth.

"But it's stupid for you to risking your neck when you could be on a wild goose chase!" she said. "He had a lot of people to do work for him, why you?"

"This _isn't _a wild goose chase!" I said, trying not to lose my temper. "This is something important. It's the last thing he asked me to do! Please, try to understand. He had a lot of people to do this job for him, but it has to be me because it's who I am. It's the last thing he asked me to do and I intend to see through to it."

"Helena, please, I just want don't want any of you to get hurt," she said, softly.

I sighed softly. "Look, Mrs. Weasley, you've been a second mother to me ever since that day we met on the platform and I really deeply appreciate everything you'd done for me, treating me like a second daughter and such, and I know you want to protect us, but this is something you can't protect us from. We're not little kids anymore. We're all of age and I'm a married woman now." I said, firmly. "Professor Dumbledore gave us a job to do and we need to do it. It's important."

Mrs. Weasley gazed me as if she wanted to argue and then her features softened as she sighed. "Very well, Helena," she said. "I shan't stop you, but for heaven's sake be careful and watch yourselves on this 'job' of yours. I guess part of me still sees you as the little girl who asked for my help on platform nine and three-quarters."

I smiled a little and hugged her. "And part of me always will be…Mum," I murmured, making her smile too.

There was a knock on the door and Mr. Weasley came in. "Helena, the Minister's here. He says he wants a word with you, Cedric, Ron and Hermione in private. He's in the study with the others."

"I'm coming."

I went down to the study and shut the door. The others were already seated and looked the way I felt.

"Potter," said Mr. Scrimgeour.

"Minister," I said, curtly. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? If this is about us standing alongside the Ministry, then you can save your breath and get out. We made our standings clear in that letter we sent last year." I held up my hand with the faint, yet visible scars from Umbridge's Blood Quill.

"I'm not here about that little business," he said, stiffly. "It's about Dumbledore's will. He instructed that it be read to you four on this date, so I've come to fill out his wishes."

"Very well," I said, as I sat down.

"He leaves his vast possessions namely his library, magical objects and other things to Hogwarts, and some photographs and money to his brother Aberforth, but he leaves some small things to each of you."

"Such as?"

"'_To Ronald Billius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator in hopes that he'll remember me when he uses it,_'" he handed Ron the little black and silver device. "Were you close to Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Weasely?"

"That's neither here nor there," said Cedric, coldly, before Ron could answer. "Go on with the will, Minister."

"'_To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _in hopes she will find it both illuminating and instructive._'"

Hermione took the offered book and a tear fell onto its cover before she held it tightly to her chest.

"'_To Cedric Edward Diggory, I leave behind a bottle of phoenix tears from Fawkes in hopes he'll remember Fawkes and myself when I'm gone._'"

Cedric took the offered bottle and held it tightly in his hand, clearly remembering the night in the Chamber of Secrets when Fawkes's tears had been the only reason I'd escaped from there alive.

"'_Finally, to my dear, dear friend and special granddaughter, Helena Lily Potter, I leave behind the Snitch she caught in her first Quidditch match hopes she'll remember how far her determination and hard work got her._'"

I took the Snitch and held it tightly as I remembered that day. I hadn't _caught _it, I'd nearly _swallowed _it. The memory brought a smile to my lips.

"Is there any particular reason he chose you four, out of all his thousands of students, these things?" Mr. Scrimgeour demanded. "Some form of code he neglected to tell you while he was still alive?"

"You know the will as well as we do, _Minister,_" said Cedric. "And even if there is something you don't know about in these items, if Dumbledore didn't see fit to tell you, then why should we?"

"Mr. Diggory, you will remember who your superior is!"

"And _you _will remember that you are a guest in this house!" I snapped. "You are no one's superior! Was there anything else in the will you've neglected to mention, _sir_?"  
"He left the sword of Godric Gryffindor to you, Miss Potter," he said, stiffly.

"If he left it to me, then where is it? Why haven't you given to me?" I asked. "Or are you hiding it along with everything else or wish to interrogate us about it?"

"We do not know at this time as the sword has gone missing. Our efforts to find it have been fruitless and I would ask that you show me more respect!" he said, his nostrils flaring.

"_Respect!_" I shouted. "We'll show _you _respect if and when you've earned it!"

He looked furious and then Disapparated as Mr. Weasley and Lupin came in.

"What happened? Is anything wrong?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"We heard shouting," said Lupin. "Where's Scrimgeour?"

"Nothing's wrong, we were just getting a point across to the Minister," said Cedric. "And the Minister's gone."

"Could you excuse us for a moment? I need to have a little chat with my friends and husband."

They nodded and we shut the door.

"Something wrong, Helena?" asked Ron.

"Are you guys sure you want to go through with this?" I blurted out. "Come with me to find and destroy the Horcruxes, after the wedding tomorrow, I mean? I know we've done dangerous stuff before, but there's no telling if we're going to come back this time. I don't want to make you do this if you don't want to. I wouldn't blame you if you chose to stay behind."

"Helena, when are you going to get it through your thick skull that you're not _making _us do anything? We're coming with you because it's our choice. We're _choosing _to do this," said Hermione. "All our affairs and business has been taken care of, so we're ready to leave at a moment's notice."

"We're not leaving you to do this by yourself," said Ron. "We're in this together, all four of us, remember?"

"And there's no way I'm abandoning you, not now of all times when you need me," said Cedric. "This is going to be hard, yes, but we'll get through this. We will."

I smiled and we shared a group hug. "Thanks, guys," I whispered. "I just needed to hear you say that."

"Let's hope you remember it," said Ron, smiling. He fiddled with the Deluminator. "I can't believe he gave this to me. He actually invented too."

"Really? Cool," said Cedric. He gazed at the bottle of phoenix tears. "I can't believe he gave me this. Fawkes's tears…"

"Phoenix tears are incredibly rare. They'll be useful on our trip," said Hermione.

"Helena, you keep them for now. Don't argue with me," he added, when I opened my mouth to protest. "Just hold onto them and let's hope we'll never need them."

I sighed as I pocketed the bottle. "Okay, if it'll make you feel better. So, Hermione, what's the book about, anyway?"

"You're kidding," said Ron. "You seriously don't know? _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _are a bunch of kids' stories. You know, 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune,' 'Bibbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump,' all that stuff. Dad used to read us that all time."

"Helena and Hermione were raised by Muggles, Ron," said Cedric. "They didn't get the same fairytales you and I did."

"And why would he give me this Snitch? I mean, I know what the will said, but I—wait," I frowned. "Look, there's something written here. _'I open at the close_.' It's in Professor Dumbledore's handwriting. What on earth does that mean?"

"Haven't a clue," said Ron. "Do you?"

Cedric and Hermione shook their heads and shrugged. More riddles, just brilliant. It was no doubt part of what he planned for us in case the worse should happen or in case the Ministry got their hands on things meant for us.

"How we destroy the Horcruxes, anyway?" asked Ron.

"We'd need a basilisk's fang or Gryffindor's sword," I said, dully. "But without either of those things—"

"Don't give up before the mission's started," said Hermione. "We'll figure it out. Just you wait and see. We _will _get through this."

I smiled weakly, wishing I could share in Hermione's hope. I silently prayed that we would succeed whatever happened.

The next day, it was time for Bill and Fleur's wedding. After helping Fleur look even more beautiful than she already was, I went and got dressed. Ginny, Gabrielle and I were Fleur's bridesmaids and after we all got ready, we descended the stairs from youngest to oldest.

I wore a flowing pale gold dress embroidered with white flowers and matching high heels. My hair was curled and pinned up; I wore contact lenses instead of my glasses and carried a bouquet of white lilies.

"You look lovely," said Cedric.

"Thank you," I said, smiling as I kissed him. "I'd better go. The ceremony's about to start. I'll see you soon."

I walked down to where the bridesmaids were standing and the ceremony began. Fleur looked absolutely gorgeous in her shimmer white silk dress and silver goblin-made tiara, her blond hair was an elegant bun and she carried a bouquet of lilies. Bill looked quite handsome in his black dress robes. Before I knew it, Bill and Fleur were declared man and wife and Hermione caught the bouquet.

The reception was lovely. Cedric and I got a few dances in, Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle wouldn't stop talking to me as she had admired me ever since the Second Task and even asked for my autograph, I got to catch up with Viktor Krum and learned that Luna's father was wearing Grindelwald's mark which disturbed me slightly, enjoyed some laughs with Fred and George and I finally got a minute's peace when I sat down to sip my drink. I sat next to Elphias Doge, a man I'd met in the Leaky Cauldron years before and the writer of Professor Dumbledore's obituary, who stared at me for a moment until his eyes lit up.

"It can't be, Helena Potter?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Hello, Mr. Doge."

"Goodness me, I didn't recognize you for a minute there. You've changed since I first saw you all that time ago! You were so little that day and look at you, you're quite the young lady and—heavens above! Is that a _wedding ring_ I see on your hand?"

"Yes," I whispered, feeling I could trust him. "It was a private ceremony weeks ago. You won't say anything, will you? If the public knew…"

"Yes, yes, of course, dear girl. I quite understand. Who's the lucky man, may I ask?"

"Cedric Diggory, he's over there with Hermione Granger."

"Dear me," said Doge, smiling. "Well, congratulations, my dear. Cedric Diggory's quite the lucky man."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm lucky to have _him_ to be honest."

"Doesn't every bride and groom feel that way about their spouse?"

I chuckled. "Maybe."

"How've you been since…?"

"Better," I said, knowing he was referring to Professor Dumbledore's death. "I still miss him, but it doesn't hurt as much as it used to."

"I feel the same way."

Suddenly, there was a shriek. "You, give me your seat! I'm one hundred and seven!" It was Ron's Great-Auntie Muriel, their rich relative whom all of the Weasleys thoroughly disliked due to her constant rudeness. It got to the point where Fred and George pulled a prank on her so she'd quit visiting. She sat down beside Doge.

"What were you saying about Dumbledore, Elphias? You know Rita Skeeter's written his biography? Wonderful woman. It's a pity she's dead, but I shall read her book with relish when it's finally released, assuming she got to finish it, of course."

"Rita Skeeter printed nothing but lies," I said, sternly.

Muriel narrowed her eyes at me. "And just who are you?"

"I'm Helena Potter, ma'am."

"Ah, Dumbledore's favorite student, the Girl Who Lived and all that? I've been anxious to meet you for quite some time. Perhaps you can confirm the funny and sticky rumors about Albus Dumbledore."

"If you mean that load of garbage Skeeter printed, then no. She was liar when she was alive and she's a worse liar dead."

"Oh, please. Just because people think he was a saint doesn't mean he didn't do away with his Squib sister!"

"_Muriel!_" exclaimed Doge.

"I beg your pardon?" I said. Professor Dumbledore had had a sister? He'd never told me that, but then again, I'd never asked.

"You didn't know, did you? But then again, hardly any of us knew. It happened years before you were even alive, and the truth is that those of us who were alive then never knew what really happened. That's why I can't wait to find out what Sketter unearthed! Dumbledore kept that sister of his quiet for a long time!"

"Untrue!" wheezed Doge. "Completely untrue! He was so devastated by her death—"

"Why did nobody ever see her, then?" squawked Muriel. "Why did half of us never know she even existed until they carried the coffin out of the house and held a funeral for her? Where was Saintly Albus while Ariana was locked in the cellar? Off being brilliant at Hogwarts and never mind what was going on in his own house!"

"What a load of rubbish!" I said. "Professor Dumbledore was a lot of things, but he was not heartless! He wouldn't have done such a thing! How can you dishonor him memory like that?"

Doge looked at me with respect as Muriel's nostrils flared. "Dumbledore's mother was a terrifying woman, simply terrifying, Muggle-born, though I heard she pretended otherwise. She was proud and very domineering, the sort of witch who would've been mortified to produce a Squib!"

"Ariana was not a Squib!" said Doge.

"So you say, but explain then, why she never attended Hogwarts!" She turned to me. "In our day, little Squibs were often hushed up, though to take it to the extreme of actually imprisoning a little girl in the house and pretending she didn't exist was far beyond anything I'd ever heard! Squibs were usually shipped off to the Muggle schools and were encouraged to integrate into the Muggle community, much kinder than trying to find them a place in the Wizarding World where they didn't belong and would always be second-class. But naturally, Kendra Dumbledore wouldn't have dreamed of allowing her only daughter to go to a Muggle school!"

"Ariana was too delicate!" said Doge, desperately. "Her health was always to poor to—"

"—too poor to permit her to leave the house?" cackled Muriel. "And yet she was never taken to St. Mungo's and no Healer was ever summoned to see her!"

"And just how would _you _know _that?_" I demanded, trying not to lose control over my temper again.

"For your information, my cousin Lancelot worked at St. Mungo's at the time and he told my family in the strictest confidence that Ariana had never been seen there! All the more suspicious, he thought! Now, if Kendra hadn't died first, I'd have said that it was she who finished off Ariana."

"How can you say this? A mother killing her own daughter! Muriel, think for once in your life!" said Doge.

"I _am _thinking, thank you very much. And if the mother in question was capable of imprisoning her daughter for years on end, then why not?" said Muriel. "But as I say, it doesn't fit, because Kendra died before Ariana, but nobody knows why."

"Albus was heartbroken the day Ariana died!" said Doge.

"His heart wasn't the only thing. A friend of mine, Bathilda Bagshot, who lives in Godric's Hollow, said Aberforth broke Albus's nose halfway through the service. It was a coffin-side brawl! Aberforth was shouting that it was Albus's fault Ariana was dead, and punched him in the face. Albus didn't even defend himself. Probably too cowardly to face the truth that he did off with—"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, making her fall silent. "Just shut up! You've said enough!"

"Don't talk to me that way, I'm—"

"A skanky rude old bat!" I interrupted. I was furious with her. How dare she say all this crap about the man who I owed everything to? How dare she say such lies about the man who sacrificed himself for me and did so much for our world? How dare she? "You have no idea what you're talking about, so I suggest you hold your tongue!"

Doge looked exceedingly grateful as Muriel looked quite angry.

"You seem very defensive of the old coot," said Muriel, coldly. "What was he to you, Miss Potter? Your favorite teacher?"

"For your information, Albus Dumbledore was like a grandfather to me! I don't want to hear anymore about these lies of Rita Skeeter's or any of this crap. None of it is true!" I said. I rose up and left my seat.

Just then, a lynx Patronus that spoke with Kingsley's voice appeared and said, "_Scrimgeour is dead. The Ministry's fallen. They are coming._"


	3. On the Run

On the Run

Everything passed by so quickly it seemed to be blurred.

We four had Apparated to Tottingham Court Road and all our belongings were in special enchanted bags. We entered a shop's bathroom so we could change out of our formal clothes and not cause attention.

"What're we going to do?" whispered Ron.

"No idea," said Hermione.

"I knew Voldemort was going to do something like this!" I whispered. "I just didn't think he'd do it so soon!"

"Calm down, none of us knew!" said Cedric. "We need to focus. We need to find some place to Disapparate and head for somewhere to stay for a few days. We'll lie low and then head out for the Horcruxes."

"But where do we—_look out!_" Hermione shrieked.

Two Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere and started firing upon us. "_Expulso!_" shouted one Death Eater.

"_Diffindo!" _shouted Cedric, as the Death Eaters were blasted into the alley.

"_Petrificus Totalus! Per—_I can't work, my hand's shaking!" said Hermione.

"It's okay, we've got it!" I said. "_Stupefy!_"

Both Death Eaters were now Stunned.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, looking distraught.

"It's okay," said Ron. "It could've happened to anyone. Relax. No one's mad at you. But what're we going to do with them?"

"We can't kill them. That'll prove that we were here. Cedric, wipe their memories, but make sure the spell's strong," I said.

"You're the boss, Helena. _Oblivate!_"

"We've got to get out of here!" hissed Hermione. "But where do we go?"

"We'll go to Sirius's place; it's got extra protection spells now. Even Snape can't get in," I said. "Come on!"

We ran for it and got inside. I had just taken a few steps forward when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Reacting quickly, I flung the figure over my shoulder.

"Ow," he said. "Picked up a few self-defense tricks, have you?"

"Sirius!" I said, relieved. "Gall, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. But for heaven's sake, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he said, as we helped him up. "

"How'd you know we'd come here?" asked Hermione.

"It seemed like the most logical place," said Sirius. "I thought I saw you get attacked and I got worried. I had to make sure you four were alright."

"We're fine," said Ron. "Is everyone else—?"

"They're safe," said Sirius, as Ron sighed in relief. "We're lucky Kingsley was able to warn us when he did."

"This is just horrible," said Hermione. "What're we going to do now?"

"We're not going to panic for starters. We're going to stay here for a few days and then head out like we planned," said Cedric.

"What I want to know is how the devil they found us on Tottingham Court Road," said Ron. "How'd they do that?"

"We were probably watched or followed which means there's no guarantee anywhere's safe anymore," I said, shaking my head. I reached into my bag and pulled out the fake Horcrux that still had the note. "If we could just find out who R.A.B. is, we might know where the real Horcrux is and destroy it, we'd be one step closer to ending this madness."

"Mind if I look at that, Helena?" asked Sirius.

I handed him the locket and note. He gazed at the items before his eyes widened. "That handwriting, I recognize it!"

"You do?" said Cedric. "Who's is it?"

"It's my idiot brother's!"

"Regulus?" I said, shocked. "Of course! Why didn't I see it before?"

"What're you talking about?" asked Ron.

"The note was signed R.A.B., and my brother's full name is Regulus Acturus Black and he worked with Voldemort." Sirius explained.

"Where's his bedroom?" asked Hermione.

"Upstairs, follow me."

We searched the room thoroughly and even used magic, but found nothing whatsoever of use. There was no trace of Slytherin's locket.

"This can't be the end of it," said Cedric. "Where would he have taken it?"

"I don't know. The git got himself killed so I can't ask him," said Sirius.

"Are we sure it's not in the house?" I asked, I thought of something.

"No, why?" asked Hermione.

"When we were cleaning the first summer we were here, there was a locket no one could open. What happened to it?"

"I don't know, but I think I know someone who does," said Sirius. "KREACHER!"

Kreacher appeared in the room. "Kreacher obeys the call of his master. What does master want?"

"There was a locket in her with Slytherin's mark on it, what happened to it? And don't lie to me," he added, fiercely.

"Mundungus Fletcher, the nasty little thief came the night before last and he took it, despite Kreacher's attempts to stop him."

"Who's Mundungus Fletcher?" asked Hermione.

"A cowardly, thieving bit of scum and a pathetic excuse for a wizard who's an ex-member of the Order," said Sirius. "Kreacher, do you think you can find Fletcher and bring him here to us?"

"Kreacher knows how to track and capture all kinds of filthy Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike. Kreacher shall capture the filthy thief."

"Wait, a minute, Kreacher stay put," I said.

"Why should he stay put?" asked Cedric.

"Because there's more to the story and we need answers. Slytherin's locket was in the middle of a basin filled with a horrible potion and there were Inferi in the water. The potion was painful, made the drinker practically delirious, but every drop had to be drunk in order to get the locket. Regulus couldn't have drunk and continued to drink that potion on his own. He had to have someone working with him and that someone was you, Kreacher, wasn't it?"

All eyes fell upon Kreacher, whose eyes glistened with tears and his ears bowed. "Master Regulus was always Kreacher's favorite of Mistress's sons. Kreacher had to obey him when he came asking for Kreacher's help when he tried to leave He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"What did he ask you to do?" asked Hermione, softly.

"Master Regulus said the Dark Lord had need of an elf as did he. He took Kreacher and him to a cave and told Kreacher of his plans to switch the locket and destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He made Kreacher drink the potion."

"He made _you _drink it?" said Ron, disgustedly.

Kreacher nodded. "Many times did Kreacher beg for Master to stop, but Master did not. But Kreacher had to obey. Kreacher was master's servant. Only when it was all drunk did Kreacher gain relief and water to sooth his throat. Master ordered Kreacher to take the locket back to the house and keep safe until Master destroyed it. But Master never came home. Master was taken and pulled to the bottom of the water and Kreacher's magic could not stop it. Kreacher was ordered never to tell his poor Mistress of what happened. Kreacher failed to save Master."

"Oh my…" said Cedric.

"He died trying to stop Voldemort," said Sirius, softly. There was regret in his eyes.

I knelt in front of the house-elf who was silently sobbing and looked older than ever. "Kreacher, if you bring us Fletcher, then we can get the locket back and destroy it. Regulus will be avenged and you'll have succeeded in the task he set you. Do you what that?"

Kreacher nodded. "Kreacher will not fail Master Regulus twice." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Time went by, and soon it was September first, but there was no word from Kreacher.

We received word in the _Daily Prophet _that Snape was Hogwarts' headmaster and had replaced some of the teachers with Death Eaters. We all worried about this and silently prayed that the other teachers, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick would protect the other students from harm to the best of their ability.

I could not help but think about what would've happened had I not chosen to go on with Professor Dumbledore's job in destroying the Horcruxes. We four might be there on the train right now with our friends and go on with our lives. But there was no point in dwindling over might-have-been.

It was a dark stormy afternoon when the portrait of Sirius's mother started shrieking. We all raised our wands as a voice shouted, "Hold your fire! It's me!"

"Remus?" said Cedric, but he didn't lower his wand.

"Show yourself and prove you're him!" I demanded.

Lupin stepped forward. "I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauders Map, married to Nymphadora Tonks who prefers to be called just Tonks, and I taught you to produce a Patronus, Helena, which takes the form of a doe just like Lily's."

We all lowered our wands.

"Sorry, but I had to check," I said.

"Speaking as your ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I quite agree you had to check. Let's sit down. There's a lot to talk about."

"What's going on, Moony?" asked Sirius. "If this is about us being watched, we already know. There's at least two Death Eaters outside the house."

"It's not about that. I would've come earlier, but I was being tailed. Everyone's alright for the time being, and no one's dead. But houses have been searched, people interrogated and all for one reason. They're after Helena and she's got a ten-thousand-Galleon reward on her head."

"Flattering," I said, dryly. "What about Ron and Cedric's families?" Hermione had had her parents hidden away with their memories modified with fake identities until this war was over, so we didn't have to worry about them.

"They're fine, but the situation's far worse than we first thought. The official version of Scrimgeour's murder is that he resigned and has been replaced by Pius Thickness, who's under the Imperious Curse. But Thickness is just You-Know-Who's puppet."

"Why aren't you saying his name?" asked Hermione.

"There's been a Taboo placed on it. Use of the name undoes protective spells and leads them right to you," he explained.

"That would explain why the Death Eaters found us," said Ron.

Lupin looked shocked. "_What?_"

We quickly explained and finished with, "Go on. What else do you need to tell us?"

"There's a Muggle-born Register," said Lupin. "The story is that research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical powers by theft or force. The Ministry's determined to root up the usurpers of magical power, and to this end, has issued an invitation to every Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission, whose head is Dolores Umbridge."

"Oh, good gall," said Ron. "They can't let this happen, can they?"

"It _is _happening," said Lupin.

"This is insane!" said Sirius. "How on earth can you _steal _magic? You're either magic or you aren't! If you could steal magic, we wouldn't have Squibs, would we?"

"I know, Sirius. But nevertheless, unless you can prove that you have at least one close wizard relative, you're not deemed to have obtained magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment."

Ron glanced at Hermione and then said, "What if pure-bloods and half-bloods swear a Muggle-born's part of their family? I'll tell everyone Hermione's my cousin."

Hermione covered Ron's hand with hers and squeezed it. "Thank you, Ron, but I can't let you—"

"You won't have a choice," said Ron, fiercely, gripping her hand back. "I'll teach you my family tree so you can answer questions on it."

"Ron's right, Hermione," said Cedric. "If the Ministry's after Muggle-borns, you're on the top of their list because of everything you've done with us. Ron's idea might work."

Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "As long as we're on the run with Helena, I don't think it matters. If I was going back to school, it would be different. What's Voldemort planning for Hogwarts, Lupin?"

"Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard," he said. "That was announced yesterday. It's a change because it was never obligatory before. Of course, nearly everyone in Britain's been taught at Hogwarts, but parents had a right to choose their child's education, to be taught at home or abroad. But with this new order, You-Know-Who will have the whole Wizard population under his eye at a young age. And it's also another way of weeding out Muggle-borns, because students must be given Blood Status, mean they have proven to the Ministry that they're of Wizard descent before they're allowed to attend."

I felt sickened and angry at the thought of so many eleven-year-olds thinking they were in for a good time at Hogwarts learning about their heritage when they were unaware that they would never see Hogwarts, maybe not even their families again. "It's…it's…" But I couldn't speak.

"We know," said Sirius.

I gazed at Lupin and noticed something. "Lupin, something else is worrying you, isn't it? What is it?"

"Dora's going to have a baby," he admitted.

"Oh my…congratulations!" I said. I could understand why he was worried. A child who was half-werewolf and whose parents were part of the Order could be a very good target to the Death Eaters, but surely Tonks and the baby were safe?

"I'll understand if you can't confirm this, Helena, but the Order was under the impression that Dumbledore left you with some kind of mission?" asked Lupin.

"He did. Sirius knows, Cedric and Ron and Hermione are in on it and are coming with me to do it," I said.

"Could you could tell me what this mission is?"

I hesitated, and then I quickly told him. When I had finished telling him, he looked beyond shocked. "Good heavens. All this time, I never _dreamed_…" He took a deep breath. "Perhaps I could come with you, help you."

"Are you insane? What about Tonks and your child?" I said.

"Dora will be safe at her parents' house as will the baby. Her family's never approved of me from the start and now with our child…" He paused for a moment. "I think it would best if I joined you four on your mission. Will the four become five?"

"Remus, you can't be serious!" said Sirius. "_I'm _not even going with them and I'm Helena's godfather. As much I want to go or not allow them to go, this is Helena's job from Dumbledore. It's who she is and we can't have any part in it."

"I mean everything I say," said Lupin. "So, will you let me join you?"

Ron, Hermione and Cedric said nothing, but I said, "I think you and I need to have a little chat in the kitchen, _now_."

I dragged him into the kitchen and shut the door and turned to him. "Remus," I said, startling him. I'd never once called him by his first name. "I understand how you must be feeling right now, I really do, but you can't come with us. You can't leave Tonks and your child behind because you're worried about their standing!"

"How could you possibly know how I feel?" he whispered.

My eyes darkened. "Don't you think I believe Cedric would be better off, safer without me? Don't you think we know he's in more danger than ever with him being the husband of the Girl Who Lived? But he won't leave me. He's with me now because it's his choice and he thinks I'm worth the dangers!"

He flinched. "I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"My face and tone softened. "Tonks chose you and she loves you because she believes you're worth the dangers, so don't leave her or your child and prove her wrong. Don't you dare prove her wrong."

Lupin sighed and nodded. "You're right, Helena. You're right. I'm just so scared she'll regret her choice or something worse will happen."

"We don't know what's going to happen. We're in the middle of a war. But if Tonks loves you as much as I think she does, she'll never regret choosing you," I said, smiling softly. "Come on, we should go."

We left the kitchen and Lupin left the house, only saying that I'd knocked some sense into him and wished us luck on our mission.

Another few days passed, we were starting to get worried and then one afternoon, there was a loud crack in the kitchen and a man's voice.

"Let me go, let me go, I—OW!"

Mundungus had just been hit over the head with the frying pan because of Kreacher.

"Kreacher, stop!" said Sirius.

"Perhaps once more, Master, for persuasion?" said Kreacher, raising the pan slightly.

Ron failed to stop a laugh.

"If he needs persuasion, you can do the honors," said Sirius.

"What'd you want? Where're you setting house-elves on me?" asked Mundungus. "Do you know how much trouble I've had trying dodge this little _thing_? He's more trouble than an army of bloodhounds!"

"I don't want to hear about it!" Sirius grabbed Mundungus by the front of his robes. "Listen here, you filthy thieving little alley rat, what did you do with the locket you stole from this place?"

"What, is it valuable?"

"You've still got it, then!" said Hermione.

"No, he's thinking he should've asked more for it!" said Ron.

"I didn't sell it, I gave it away! It wasn't my choice, was it?"

"Meaning what?" I demanded.

"There I am, minding my own business selling some stuff in the bar, and this woman comes up and asks if I've got a license for selling and trading magical objects. The little snoop wouldn't leave until she saw the locket. Said she would've fined me if I hadn't had it, and she'd let me off with a warning this time."

"Who was this woman?" asked Cedric.

"I didn't get her name. She was some Ministry hag released from Azkaban. She wore so much pink I thought I was going to vomit and she looked like a toad."

We all froze as the scars on my hand tingled and I said, "Kreacher, whack him with the frying pan again and send him off, please."

"Gladly," said Kreacher. He whacked Mundungus at least six more times before using a spell to get him out of the house.

"Well, this is just great!" said Ron, breaking the silence. "How do we get the Horcrux if Umbridge has it? And who let her out of Azkaban?"

"Bellatrix, no doubt," said Sirius, angrily. "Umbridge's year at Hogwarts and her punishment methods must've made her worth recruiting."

"But how do we get it from her, just walk up and say, 'You've got a Horcrux, can we have it?'" said Hermione.

"We'll think of something, we will," said Cedric.

We spent the next several days watching the Ministry workers who entered and left until we came up with the plan to sneak into the Ministry disguised as some Maintenance Workers with the help of Polyjuice Potion. Everything was packed up in an enchanted bag of Hermione's and Hedwig was disguised as an ordinary barn owl so she wouldn't be recognized. Sirius would not be coming, even though he had offered, and would be going to stay with Ron's family for the time being.

The night before we would leave, I saw Voldemort with Olivander, torturing him for information about wands. When I woke up and told the others, Hermione and I got into a fight about me closing my mind and my pitiful attempts to close the connection. When she asked if I liked it, I angrily told her that she had no idea what she was talking about and asked if _she'd _like it, and then she apologized and we made up. But I was confused by the vision. If Voldemort had his wand, what did he need Olivander for?

I didn't have time to ponder this as we prepared to head out. Before half an hour had passed, we were ready.

"Well, I guess this is it," I said, to Sirius. The others were waiting for me as I'd asked for a moment alone with Sirius. "Once we're done in the Ministry, we're heading out." I had been prepared for this for a long time now, but I was still frightened and my heart was still pounding.

"I know," said Sirius. He sighed. "You've grown up so much, Helena. I can scarcely believe it. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." I reached into my pocket and pulled out half of a Galleon on a chain. "Take this. I've got the other half. It'll be warm if the wearer's alive and grow cold if…"

"I know," he said. "I'll take it." He cupped my face. "We _will _see each other again, I swear it. Death itself couldn't keep me away from you."

Unable to control my emotions any longer, I hugged Sirius tightly and could not hold back the few tears that leaked from my eyes. "I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too, my Little Lena," he said, holding me tight. "Take care of yourselves and keep Snuffles close, promise?"

"I promise. See you around."

He kissed my head and we four left for the Ministry and in that moment, I had no idea if I would ever see Sirius or any of the others ever again. There were no promises and no guarantees, and that scared me.

We snuck down into the Ministry and went in our separate directions so we could fool everyone as planned. I came to Umbridge's office as a man was being hauled away. Quick as I could, I put on my Cloak and snuck inside as she began interrogating a crying woman. She also wore Slytherin's locket and an evil-looking cat Patronus sat on her desk, no doubt in case of Dementors.

"You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?"

"Yes."

"Married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magical Maintenance Department?"

"Yes."

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred Cattermole?"

Mrs. Cattermole started crying harder. "They're terrified. They think I might not come home—"

"Spare me," said Umbridge. "Brats of Mudbloods don't deserve sympathy. Now, a wand was taken from you when you arrived. Eight and three-quarter inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core. Do you recognize that description?"

She nodded.

"Can you please tell me from which witch or wizard you took that wand?"

Mrs. Cattermole sobbed harder. "T-took? I didn't take it from anybody. I bought it when I was eleven. It _chose _me."

"No," said Umbridge. "Such a liar, aren't you? Wands only choose witches or wizards. You are not a witch. You proved that on your questionnaire which I have right here with me, as a matter of fact."

"That's—that's pretty, Dolores," said Mrs. Cattermole, pointing to the locket.

"What?" snapped Umbridge. She glanced at the locket. "Oh, yes, it's an old family heirloom. The 'S' stands for Selwyn, I am related to the Selwyn family. Indeed, there are few pure-blood families to whom I'm not related. A pity…" she glanced over the papers. "The same cannot be said for you. '_Parents' professions, greengrocers.'_" She let out a cackling laugh.

I was furious. She was the liar! She practically belonged here with the Death Eaters. I then took out the box I had brought with me and opened its lid, releasing the boggart that we had taken from Sirius's place. The boggart rounded on Umbridge in the form of Bane the centaur who'd attacked her.

Umbridge immediately went white and started screaming. "NOOOO! FILTHY HALF-BREED, GET AWAY!"

"_Stupefy!_" I shouted.

She was instantly Stunned and I grabbed the locket, ignoring the shocked look on Mrs. Cattermole's face. I yanked open Umbridge's drawers and found Mrs. Cattermole's wand which I handed to her and then snapped Umbridge's wand in two.

"Who're you? Why are you helping me?" asked Mrs. Cattermole.

"I don't have time to explain, but you've got to get out of here. Find your husband and go into hiding with your kids while you've got the chance," I told her. "Go!"

"Yes, yes, I will. Thank you!"

She ran and disappeared with her husband just as there was a loud explosion and I saw the others fighting off Death Eaters who'd caught onto us. Cedric, Ron and Hermione ran towards me when they saw I had the Horcrux and then we Apparated out of the Ministry.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron.

"Now, we run!" I shouted.

And we did just that and camped far from London and deep within the countryside.

Two days later, I was thinking about Bill and Fleur's wedding reception when Cedric asked, "Okay, Helena. Enough's enough. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Helena, I've known you for seven years and I've been married to you for months. I know when you're lying. We agreed that there'd be no more of that, remember? Talk to me," said Cedric, gently. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Muriel said some stuff about Professor Dumbledore, about his family, stuff that upset me. At the time, I didn't believe it was true, but lately with everything that's been happening, I'm starting to wonder if there's a bit of truth in it after all."

"And you believed her?" said Ron. "Helena, Muriel's a lying, rude cow. Believe me, I know. Nothing she says is worth listening to."

"You didn't hear her." I told them everything I'd been told.

"Did Dumbledore actually mention his family at all?" asked Cedric.

I shook my head. "I never asked. It never occurred to me to ask. Now I wish I had."

"Well, I think all that stuff she said is just a load of rubbish," said Ron.

"I don't believe it either," said Hermione. "And neither should you."

I sighed again. "I'm going to get some sleep." I went to bed and thought of everything. Why couldn't they understand how I was feeling? I didn't _want _to believe any of it, but what if it was true? What if it was?


	4. Four Becomes Three

Four Becomes Three

Weeks passed.

We took turns wearing the Horcrux. We bought, stole, hunted and gathered what food we could and rarely stayed in one place for more than three days. We didn't need to worry about feeding Hedwig and Crookshanks as they went out sometimes with protective spells and hunted for mice and birds. The weather soon grew cold and we bundled up as best we could as we traveled on.

The weather wasn't the only thing that was colder. Tension between us four was so thick you could slice it with a knife. On one very hard afternoon, in late October, Ron was wearing the Horcrux and we'd eaten the last of our food which was some fish Cedric had caught, we launched into a fight about our workload and minimal food supplies and our mission.

"Ron, what is your _problem?_" I demanded, thoroughly upset.

"You," he said, angrily. "You're the problem!"

"Excuse me?"

"Weeks we've been out here, starving and with practically nothing, and we're nowhere nearer to finishing than when we started, all because we've been following _your _orders!"

"Dumbledore left the job to her!" said Hermione. "She's—"

"The reason we're in this mess!" interrupted Ron.

"Don't you dare make our situation _my _fault, Ron! I had no control over this and it was _your _choice to come with me!"

"Oh, really? All we've ever done is because of _you _and you act like you're something special, all high and mighty!Well, it may have escaped your notice, Helena, but the world does not revolve around you!"

"I never thought it did!" I said, shocked he was saying this.

"Ron, don't talk to her like that!" said Cedric, angrily. "She's my wife and one of your best friends!"

"You stay out of this!" he snapped.

"Ron, I'm sorry about all of this, but come on, what did you expect when you came out here with me?" I said. "Did you think we'd been five-star hotels and fancy restaurants? Did you think we'd find a Horcrux every other day and be back home by Christmas?"

"We thought you had a plan! We thought you knew what you were doing!"

"Things are different than one first expects, Ron!" I shouted. "We all knew this was going to be hard! If it was an easy job, it would've been done ages ago, but it wasn't! I have been doing all I can to the best of my ability!"

"Maybe your best isn't good enough!"

"Oh, and yours is?" I snapped.

"Both of you stop it!" said Hermione. "Ron, take off the locket, it's making you act funny. You should—"

"_You _need to butt out!" I snapped at her. "Whether it's the locket or not, it's still Ron saying all this crap! Let him get out in the open, I don't care! Quite finished, Ronald?"

"No, I'm not!" he said, glaring. "We don't even know if anyone's still okay because we're out here! For all we know, our families are gone—"

"Your families matter to me too!" I yelled. "My parents are _dead!_"

"Exactly! You don't know what it's like!" shouted Ron.

"Oh, really? Then enlighten me! Because I've still got Sirius, but that's just about it as far as parents go, and you three so I mustn't know what it's like to be worried sick about those you care about!"

"You know what, it doesn't matter anymore! Because I am sick of this and I've had enough! Clearly you three would be better off without me mucking things up, wouldn't you be?"

Ron yanked the Horcrux off his neck and ran off.

Hermione ran after him. "Ron! Ron, wait, please! Ron, don't go!"

But he had already Disapparated and was gone.


	5. Destroying Slytherin's Locket

Destroying Slytherin's Locket

Ron's departure shook us all, but Hermione was the worse for wear. She spent half the nights crying herself to sleep and holding Ron's picture when she thought we weren't looking. Cedric and I kept the public display of affection to a minimum so she wouldn't feel like a third wheel and only talked about Ron if she brought him up. I sorely regretted our fight and wished desperately he hadn't left because I wanted to apologize.

A week after Ron left, Hermione was asleep and Cedric and I were up talking and everything that had been bottled up in me spilled out. How I blamed myself for Ron's departure, how sorry I was that our job wasn't done yet, and accidentally let slip that I would find no fault with Cedric if he regretted marrying me.

Cedric's grey eyes darkened like a storm cloud. "You think I'm going to regret marrying you?" he said, his voice low but fierce.

"Won't you?" I asked. "I mean, look at what happens around me. Here we are searching for the Horcruxes, no closer than when we began, Ron's left because of my poor leadership skills, and—"

"Enough," he interrupted. He cupped my face. "Helena, look at me and listen to me very carefully. I will never _ever _regret marrying you. I vowed that I'd stay with you for better or worse and I will keep my vow. I love you. You are my life now. I will never leave you, not now, not ever."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

He held me tight.

"Ced?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow and see my parents' graves. Can we?"

"If that's what you want, then yes, we can go. In the morning we'll head out there," He rubbed circles on my back and eventually we fell asleep, holding each other close.

Sometime later, we arrived at Godric's Hollow. It was snowing; there were holiday decorations and Muggles singing softly.

"Guys, I think it's Christmas Eve!" said Hermione.

"Is it?" said Cedric. "Oh…"

We had lost track of the time and hadn't seen a newspaper for weeks. I felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach. This was mine and Cedric's first Christmas as husband and wife. Such an occasion was meant to be special and tender, yet here we were, searching for Horcruxes and trying to find gravestones.

"Not exactly how I pictured our first Christmas," I said, softly. "I'm sorry."

Cedric squeezed my hand. "Don't be sorry. Next year will be better."

I smiled softly.

We found the cemetery and the graves of Professor Dumbledore's little sister, Ariana, and his parents. Part of me wondered if what Muriel had said at the wedding was true, and yet part of me wanted to just leave it be and not tarnish his memory. I had respected and admired that man, cared for him like a grandfather, confided in him, yet there was so much left unsaid and I wish there wasn't. Finally, we found my parents' graves.

"Do you want a minute alone?" asked Hermione.

I nodded and knelt in front of the graves as she and Cedric backed away.

_James Potter_

_March 1, 1961—October 31, 1981_

_Lily Potter_

_April 16, 1961—October 31, 1981_

_The last foe to be defeated is death_

My fingers brushed against the cold stone, wishing desperately I had something to leave behind. The moment was so bittersweet. I was finally visiting my parents after sixteen years and yet I couldn't be with them. There was so much I wanted to say, so much we could've had together, and yet it could never be. I had little memories of them, yet I missed them all the time. There wasn't a day that passed that I didn't miss them. They were my parents, they'd died for me and they'd loved me.

Was that the real reason I'd been so keen to leave the Dursleys when I was eleven? Had that been all I wanted, to know about my parents and feel loved for once in my life? How I wished they could know how much they meant to me, how much I cared and wished things had gone differently. Did they know all of this from watching me in the afterlife? Did they have things they wanted to tell me, but couldn't? What would they think of how I'd lived my life? Would they have approved of my choice of husband?

Finally, I could no longer restrain my tears and cried for several moments until Cedric knelt beside me, waved his wand and a bouquet of Christmas roses appeared. I caught them as they appeared and placed them on the grave. How long we lingered there, I cannot say, but eventually, Cedric helped me to stand and Hermione squeezed my shoulder and we left the cemetery.

We passed by my parents house which was run down and broken and preserved as a memorial for my parents. I chose not to go in as I'd had enough heartache for one night, but left behind a flower conjured by Cedric as a way of paying respect. We were about to leave Godric's Hollow when a voice said, "Psst!"

We spun around to see an unfamiliar woman standing in the doorway of an old house beckoning for us.

"That's Bathilda Bagshot," said Cedric.

"Bathilda Bagshot?" repeated Hermione. "The author of _A History of Magic? _How do you know that?"

"She came by my house once or twice for tea when I was a kid. What's she doing here?"

"Muriel said she lives here," I said. "I think she wants to talk to us. Come on."

We went into the house and she shut the door.

"Miss Bagshot, do you know we are?" asked Hermione.

She nodded.

"What is it you want?" asked Hermione.

But she didn't speak. She just kept pointing to me and then to herself and then up the long staircase.

"I think she wants to talk to you alone, Helena," said Cedric, as she nodded.

"Okay."

I followed her upstairs and then she shut the door before turning to me. Her blue eyes were now suddenly gold and her pupils were narrow slits.

"_Potter,_" she hissed.

My eyes widened. I recognized that voice. "Nagini?"

Then the snake left Bathilda's body, she was nothing but an empty shell. Nagini was huge and her fangs were dripping with venom as she hissed at me.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" I shouted.

But the snake dodged the spell and then lunged for me.

"_Impedimenta!_"

The spell hit the snake, but it did little good as she was a Horcrux and continued to come for me.

"_Die, Potter!_"

Desperate, I aimed a spell at a part of the ceiling and then it collapsed onto the snake and hit me as well, causing me to black out. When I finally woke up, I saw Cedric and Hermione's worried faces.

"How're you feeling?" asked Hermione.

"Like a fool with a splitting headache," I said, as I sat up. Cedric handed me a potion. "Thanks." I drank it. "Bathilda was dead the whole time. Her body was being possessed by that snake or something."

"That why she wouldn't talk to us," said Cedric, his eyes widening in realization. "If she spoke in Parseltongue, it'd have tipped us off to early."

I nodded. "She nearly killed me."

"Thankfully, she didn't," said Hermione. "When we heard you yelling, we ran up and managed to fight her off and we barely got out of the house in time before You-Know-Who showed up."

"He _what?_" I said, shocked. "Oh, gall."

"We got out just in time, though. He didn't see us, but that blasted snake will probably have told him we were there, though," said Hermione.

"What else happened?" I asked.

"Your wand's broken," said Cedric, handing me the two pieces. "It got snapped during the fight. We're sorry."

"It was an accident," I said. I stuffed it into a drawstring bag from Hagrid that only allowed the owner to take out the contents. Wands could not be repaired by another, so I was powerless for the time being. "We'll worry about it later. I'm not mad at either of you. If anything, you should be mad at me."

"You?" said Hermione. "Why?"

"If I hadn't wanted to go to—"

"So help me, Helena, if you blame yourself for what happened, I'll curse you," Cedric interrupted. "None of us had anyway of knowing what was going to happen. You wanted to pay your respects to your parents; there was nothing wrong with that. You _did _get to pay your respects and that was fine."

"Going to see Bathilda was just a mistake, that's all. The important thing is we're alive and we're safe," said Hermione.

"Yeah," I said, softly. "It is."

Another week went by.

We were camped in a forest and I decided to stand watch for a while. The night was cold as I pulled my blanket closer to keep warm. I should've been asleep, but I couldn't sleep. I gazed at the starry sky and then I saw a silver light in the distance.

I frowned and then, against my better judgment, followed the silver light. That was when I saw it, a silver doe Patronus standing next to a pool in the woods. It was just like mine and my mother's.

"Mum?" I whispered. But I saw no one as the doe dipped its head at the pool as if it was asking me to look into the water's depths. I felt no fear, only curiosity, as I glanced down into the water and saw the sword of Gryffindor in the bottom of the pool.

Without thinking, I took a deep breath and then dove into the freezing water. My body was numb within half a second as I dove deeper and deeper until I finally reached the sword. I grabbed it and started to head for the surface. But I'd overestimated myself and within moments my lungs were screaming for oxygen. I could barely move because of the cold and then everything went black.

The next thing I knew, I felt something tugging on me, and then pushing on my chest before I leaned onto my side and coughed up water and took a few deep breaths. I blinked as my vision cleared and I saw someone I hadn't expected to see again.

"_Are—you—mental?_"

"_Ron?_" I said, shocked.

He was soaked, just like I was and looked very agitated.

"Why in _heaven's name_," he said, as he held up the Horcrux. "didn't you take off this stupid locket before you dived?"

"Ron, what're you—? How did you—? Why did you—?"

"I got the sword out too, in case you were worried," he said, holding out the sword.

"Thanks, but I don't understand. No offense, but what're you doing here?" I asked.

Ron shifted uneasily and looked ashamed of himself. "After I left, I felt horrible and I wanted to come back, but it took me ages to find you. I want to continue with you, if-if you'd still be willing to have me with you. I'm really, really sorry. I'm not excusing myself for what I said and did, but I am sorry and I want to help you if you want me back."

I just hugged him. "Of course I want you back, you big idiot! I'm sorry about what I said, do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do! Besides, I deserved it. Do you forgive me for what I said?"

"Easily," I replied, smiling. "Just promise me you'll never do it again."

"I promise," said Ron.

"So, did you send the doe?"

"Me? No, I thought it was you!"

"I don't even have a wand on me!"

"Weird. So, no idea who sent it, then?"

"None whatsoever. How did you even find me?"

"Long story. Why isn't Cedric with you, by the way?"

"He and Hermione were asleep when I left the tent. Oh, he's going to kill me when he finds out about this!"

"If it helps, they'll kill me first," he said, trying to lighten the mood, as I laughed. "So, do you know how the sword got in the pool?"

"Nope. Ron, you need to destroy the Horcrux."

"What? No!" he said, backing up.

"Why not? You pulled the sword out of the pool, it's supposed to be you!" I handed him the sword. "I'm going to open it, and you stab it straightway. Because whatever's in there will put up a fight. The Riddle in the diary nearly killed Cedric and me."

"How're you going to open it?"

"Parseltongue, how else?"

"Helena, please, don't open it!" he said.

"Are you insane?" I demanded. "Why not? Let's get rid of this stupid thing it, it's been months!"

"Helena, I'm serious. I can't do it. I can't be _near _that thing! All that stuff I said, it was partially true, but it was stuff I was just thinking and wearing that thing got me to let it all out and made it thousand times worse than it was! I'm not excusing myself, but I can't be near that thing. I can't."

"Ron, it's _got _to be you!" I said, firmly. "Do it! If anyone can do it, you can!"

Ron looked incredibly pale, but then nodded. "Say when."

"On three. One, two, three!"

I opened the locket and then a voice hissed, "_I have seen your heart, Ronald Weasley, and it is mine. I have seen your dreams, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible._"

"Ron, don't listen it, just stab it!" I screamed.

But Ron didn't stab it. He didn't so much as move.

"_Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter…least loved now by the girl who craves a man like Cormac…Second-best, always eternally overshadowed…_"

"Ron, stab it!"

Suddenly, three figures with red-eyes emerged from it. They were Riddle-forms of me, Hermione and Cedric.

"_Why return?_" said Riddle-Helena. "_We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence…we laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice and your presumption…_"

"_Presumption!" _cackled Riddle-Hermione. "_Who could you at you, who would even look at you beside Helena Potter or even Cedric Diggory? What've you ever done, compared to Chosen One and her lover? What are you, compared with the Girl Who Lived and her paramour?_"

"_Your mother confessed,_" sneered Riddle-Cedric. "_that she would've preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange you for me. Who wouldn't prefer me, what woman would take you? You are nothing, nothing, nothing compared to me and Helena Potter._"

"RON, DO IT!" I shouted.

Ron plunged the sword into the locket and there was the clang of metal, a scream and a flash of light. The Horcrux was destroyed. Ron's face was unreadable as he held the sword limply in his hands.

"Ron, why did you listen to all that? Why didn't you just stab it?" I asked.

"I needed to hear it," he mumbled.

I sighed. "Look, if you think we didn't mind not having you around, then you're wrong. Cedric and I missed you a lot, you're one of our best friends. Hermione took it the hardest.

She's really missed you. She's spent a lot of time holding your photograph, crying herself to sleep and whispering about you, and stuff. She really does care about you."

"She'll hex me into next week, kill me then bring me back and hug me when we get back," said Ron.

"True enough, but it's worth going, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Hey, take this. You're probably freezing." He wrapped his spare wool cloak around me, which I took with a shivering "thanks." The cloak warmed me up immensely and then we trudged back to the tent.


	6. Reconciliation

Reconciliation

We heard Cedric calling my name.

I winced as we came into view. I was in for it. "Ced, I'm over here!"

"Helena?" said Cedric, looking both relieved and angry. He hugged me and he then rounded on me. "Where the devil have you been? I woke up and you weren't there! I've been worried sick! Are you hurt? Why are you dripping wet? And who's—_Ron?_"

"Long story short," said Ron. "I came back, saved Helena from drowning, found the sword and destroyed the Horcrux. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to say any of that stuff. If you want me to go, I will."

"I don't want you leave. I'm glad to have you back, Ron. It's okay," said Cedric. "But Hermione might not be quite so forgiving at first. Want me to wake her?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I'll do it." He went inside the tent.

"Helena, we are going to have a _very _long talk, believe me," said Cedric. "You cannot just go off and give me heart attack every five minutes!"

"I'm sorry, love, I really am. But I'm okay, just cold and tired."

"You still—"

He was cut off when Hermione screamed. We ran inside the tent to find Ron being pummeled by Hermione and he was making no move to defend himself. She punctuated every word with every blow.

"You—complete—stupid—brainless—_git_—Ronald—Weasley! You—crawl—back—here—after—weeks—and—weeks—oh, _where's my wand?_"

Before she could grab it from its resting place, Cedric raised his wand and performed a Shield Charm. Ron rose up. He was now covered with bruises from Hermione's punches, but didn't complain.

"Hermione, for heaven's sake, calm down!" I said.

"I will not calm down!" shouted Hermione. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Helena Potter! And YOU!" She turned to Ron. "I came running after you, I called you, I begged for you to come back, and did you? _NO!_"

"I know what I did!" said Ron. "Hermione, please, I'm sorry. I'm—"

"Oh, you're _sorry?_" said Hermione. "You come back after weeks and you think it's going to take for me to forgive you is an apology?"

"I don't think it's going to be as easy as that, but I've got to start somewhere!" Ron shouted. "What do you think I should do?"

"Hermione, please, Ron's just saved Helena's life," said Cedric.

"I don't care what he's done! Weeks and weeks he's been gone and for all he knew, we were dead!" she yelled.

"I knew you weren't dead!" bellowed Ron. "I was watching for any sign. Helena's still got the reward on her head, so I knew she was fine. Cedric's on wanted posters, so I knew he was okay. But I was watching for any sign, _anything_, to make sure _you _were alright, because I was worried sick about _you, _Hermione!"

"Me?" she said, her voice softer. "But surely, they—"

"They don't tell you if Muggle-borns are captured or killed, so I had no idea if you were okay and not knowing hurt worse than the Torture Curse, just thinking about it! I wanted to come back the minute I left, but I wandered into a gang of Snatchers and got caught! I couldn't go anywhere."

"A gang of _what?_" said Cedric, sharply.

"Snatchers," said Ron. "They're everywhere. They're like bounty hunters, search for those who aren't pure-blooded and take them in for money. They caught me. They thought I might running away from school because of my age. They took my wand and asked for my name, said I was Vernon Dursley, first person I could think of."

"And they bought that?" I said, surprised.

"For a minute, yeah. Then they had a row about whether or not I was telling the truth, and then I managed to punch the one holding me in the stomach, grabbed my wand, fight them off, headed back to you, splinched myself a bit," he said, showing his two missing fingernails. "But when I got back, you were gone."

"Gosh, what a _gripping _story!" said Hermione, sarcastically. "You must've been terrified. Meanwhile we went to Godric's Hollow to pay our respects to Helena's parents; fell into a trap and nearly got ourselves killed by You-Know-Who who missed us by half a second!"

"I know, I heard! I tried looking for you there, but—"

"One thing I want to know though," said Hermione, ignoring him. "Is how you found us tonight."

Ron pulled out the Deluminator. "I heard your voice on this. I don't know how it works or why it happened, and not any other time, because I've been wanting to come back ever since I left. But I was listening to the radio really early on Christmas morning and then I heard you, Hermione."

"You heard me on that?" she said, surprised.

"Yeah. You said my name and something about a broken wand. So, I took it out, and it didn't seem any different or anything, but I was desperate and feeling more worried than ever. When I heard your voice, I felt a little hopeful because it proved you were still alive, so I clicked it and the light went out in my room, but another light appeared right outside the window. It was a little ball of light. I knew it was luck, so I grabbed my things and headed out. The light then went into me and I knew what to do, so I went to some snowy hill and called you out for ages."

"That was _you?_" said Cedric, stunned. "I can't believe it."

"Well, your spells work really well. I couldn't find you. I waited, hoping you'd come out of the tent and see me, but you must've Disapparated under the tent. But I stayed out there all day and then clicked this again and then I wound up in the woods. I still couldn't see you, then I saw the silver doe and figured it was Helena's and ran after it, thinking she was there and—"

"What doe?" asked Hermione.

I quickly explained about how Ron had saved me, and destroyed the Horcrux, and when I finished, they looked as if they wanted to hug and kill us both.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight for at least six weeks, Helena," said Cedric.

"Fine," I said, too tired to argue.

"Here, Helena," said Ron, handing me a spare wand. "I got this off a Snatcher. It's your wand that's broken, right?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said, pocketing it.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Look, Hermione, I really am sorry. I don't expect things to be fixed overnight, but I want to at least try." He pulled out a photograph of them together from his pocket, it was slightly worn and had a tear stain on the corner. "I took this out whenever I got really worried or was thinking about you, which was all the time. I tried to imagine if you were okay or not. I missed you like mad, I really, really did."

Hermione then hugged him tight and he returned the embrace. "I missed you too," she said. "But you're still not off the hook, Ron!"

"Didn't think I would be," he said, smiling. "You can punch me again if it'll make you feel better."

"Don't tempt me," said Hermione, but there was a faint smile on her lips and her eyes had lit up again.

"I think it's late, we're all exhausted and I say let's all get some sleep," said Cedric. "You too, Helena."

I nodded. "Ron, want me to fix those for you?" I asked, pointing to his bruises.

"No, I'll let them heal on their own. It'll be a reminder. Besides, I deserve it. I deserve what I got from her," said Ron, as he sat down on his bed. "I've got a lot more groveling to do before I'm in her good favors again."

"If you're good, she won't attack you with canaries again," said Cedric.

"Don't think I've forgotten that!" said Hermione, from her bunk.

Hedwig also let out an indignant hoot and nipped at Ron's finger before sitting on her perch near mine and Cedric's bed.

"Great," he said. "Even the owl's mad at me. Well, I probably deserve that too."

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and glared at him as if to say, "Yes, you did."

Crookshanks, however, did not seem to hold any grudges against Ron as the fluffy orange cat nuzzled Ron's arm and licked his fingers before plopping down into Ron's lap and purring loudly as Ron scratched behind his ears.

After I got dried off, I sank into the warm bed with Cedric, who held me close and covered us with thick, warm blankets. I felt immensely happier than I had in a while. We'd been helped, Ron was back and one of the Horcruxes was destroyed. Things were starting to look up.

Ron and Hermione got along perfectly well again within a few days. It was good to have Ron back, I had missed him during those weeks he'd been gone. Cedric also enjoyed having Ron back as well. It was like Ron had never left at all.


	7. The Tale of the Three Brothers

The Tale of the Three Brothers

After a few weeks, Hermione announced, "I think we should see Mr. Lovegood."

"Luna's dad, why?" asked Ron.

"He might have some of the answers we need," she said.

"And it could be like Godric's Hollow all over again," said Cedric.

"We don't know that," I said. "Besides, we _did _agree it was worth looking into. We'll go, but we'll be on our guard this time. Better safe than sorry."

We traveled down to Luna's house which was quite strange, but I hadn't expected anything less from her. The Burrow was in the distance and Ron looked at it wistfully. "It's strange, being so close and not going to see them."

"You were down there for Christmas, weren't you?" asked Cedric.

"No, I wasn't," he said, shaking his head. "No, I went down to Bill's place, Shell Cottage. He and Fleur were alone because it was their first Christmas. He wasn't pleased with what I'd done, but he helped me get back on my feet and come back." He looked at the Deluminator. "Suppose that's why I got this. He must've known I'd leave."

"No, he must've known you'd come back," said Hermione, making him smile.

We knocked on the door of the house and were met by Mr. Lovegood who looked both shocked and pleased to see us.

"Mr. Lovegood, sorry to call on you so late, but could we come in?" asked Cedric. "We were wondering if we could talk to you."

"Yes, yes, please, come in." He led us inside and to the living room where a fire was going in the fireplace. "I know you all are, Luna's shown me photographs and rarely stops talking about you. You're Hermione, Ron, Cedric and I've met you, Helena."

"Yes, it's good to see you again," I said. "Where's Luna?"

"She's down at the lake fishing. She'll be here soon. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We were hoping you could explain some things," said Hermione. "Viktor Krum said you were wearing Grindelwald's mark at Bill and Fleur's wedding and I've seen the same mark in my book and we wanted—"

"You're referring to the mark of the Deathly Hallows?" he interrupted.

I stared. "The what?" I said. "Viktor said that was Grindelwald's mark."

"He is both right and wrong. All can be explained in Beedle the Bard's story of the _Three Brothers,_" said Mr. Lovegood. "I have a copy with me."

"No, I'll read mine," said Hermione.

"Good gracious, the original?" said Mr. Lovegood. "Oh, ignore me. Please read, Miss Granger."

"'_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts and so they simply waved their wands and a bridge appeared across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. _

"'_He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win for its owner, a wand of a wizard who'd conquered Death._

"_So, Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there and gave it to the oldest brother. Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man decided that he wanted to humiliate Death further and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

"Idiots," I muttered. "The first two brothers, I mean. They might as well have sold their souls, for heaven's sake!"

"Can I continue?" said Hermione, stiffly. She turned back to her book. "'_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So, he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death most unwillingly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

"'_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and so they did, talking with wonder of their adventure they'd had and admiring Death's gifts. In due course, the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week or more and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had often had a quarrel and challenged him to a duel. Naturally, with the Elder wand, he did succeed._

"'_Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother who lay wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the Elder Wand and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat, and thus Death took the first brother for his own._

"'_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and great joy, the figure of a girl he'd once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, had appeared to him once more. Yet, she was sad and cold, separated from him by a veil, though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered._

"'_Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, ended his own life so that he might truly join her. And thus Death took the third brother as his own. But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. Only when he had reached a great age did the third brother take off the Cloak and gave it to his son and greeted Death like an old friend. And went with him gladly, and equals, they departed this life._"

"Well, there, you see?" said Mr. Lovegood. He picked up a sheet of paper and drew as he spoke. "The Elder Wand." He drew a straight line. "The Resurrection Stone." He drew a circle. "And the Cloak of Invisibility." He drew a triangle that connected them all. "Together, they are the Deathly Hallows."

"And this is all _true?_" said Ron.

"But it can't be," said Hermione. "There's no proof."

"Can you prove it is not true?" asked Mr. Lovegood. "Can you prove that the Hallows do not exist?"

Hermione turned red with fury, but I quickly cut her off before she could speak, "Mr. Lovegood, let's say hypothetically, this is true. Who're the three brothers?"

"Why, the Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus!" said Mr. Lovegood. "They were the original owners of the Hallows. They were legends in their day. But no one can say for sure who is their descendant as their surname died out in the male line."

"Figures," said Cedric.

"What about Grindelwald?" I asked.

"He was one of the searcher of the Hallows, and so they say was Professor Dumbledore, but alas, it is said they failed. Grindelwald had his own ideas of how the world should be run, as did Professor Dumbledore before their duel that settled the matter. I'm going to make some soup and see if Luna's headed back. You will stay for dinner, of course? Excuse me," said Mr. Lovegood.

He left us alone and we started talking.

"I always did like that story. Say it was true, what would you choose?" asked Ron.

Cedric and Hermione said, "The Cloak," and Ron said, "The Wand," and I said, "The Stone."

"We've already got an Invisibility Cloak," said Ron. "What would you want that Stone for? I'd go for the Wand."

"According to the story, it didn't do the second brother any good, taking his lover back from her peaceful state, but if it wasn't like that, I could see my parents or something," I admitted. "But who cares about the Wand?"

"I do!" said Ron. "An _unbeatable _wand, that would be fantastic!"

"Unless you were killed like the first brother or Disarmed and then the Wand would go to someone else, so it's hardly unbeatable, is it?" said Hermione. "Besides, this is all just nonsense. There have been legends for years, but no real proof!"

"Hermione, what if it _is _true?" said Cedric. "Think about it. Helena's Cloak belonged to her father, so it's not new, but it's still in perfect condition. What if she's a descendant of the third brother, Ignotus Pervell?"

"We don't know that," said Hermione.

"And we don't _not _know that," I countered. "It's like Mr. Lovegood said, we can't prove that this isn't real."

"Even if it is real, and I'm not saying it is, what good does it do us? There's no telling where the Stone might be and it's far from useful, the Elder Wand would only work in your favor if you were its true master, and while the Cloak's highly useful it's hardly curse-proof," said Hermione.

"I give up," said Ron, throwing his hands up. "You're so—Helena, where're you going?"

I had slipped away upstairs to Luna's room, feeling that something wasn't right. I opened the door and saw several things. Photographs of all of us together at D.A. and the Yule Ball, articles from the _Daily Prophet _concerning our fight at the Ministry two years ago, pictures of Slughorn's Christmas party, and on the frames in golden ink written countless times over was, _friends…friends…friends…_

I felt a wave of affection for Luna and then I frowned. There was dust everywhere, on all of her knickknacks and on the carpet. The bed didn't look slept in and her wardrobe was completely empty. Something was wrong.

"I don't like this," said Hermione, as she gazed at the room. "If Luna's here, why's there dust and things missing?"

Mr. Lovegood then came up with a tray containing five bowls of hot soup. "Hungry, anyone?" he asked.

"Mr. Lovegood, why've you only laid out the tray for five?" asked Cedric.

He looked startled and after a moment's pause, said, "She-she's had a large meal a few hours ago. She's not hungry."

"Really?" said Ron. "She's too full to not eat her favorite flavor of soup when she can't get enough of it? She told me this last year."

"Mr. Lovegood, come clean, where's Luna?" I asked. "And don't say she's out fishing. She's not, is she? Her clothes are gone, her bed hasn't been slept in and there are thick amounts of dust everywhere. Where is she?"

"Uh, Helena, I think you'd better look at this," said Ron. He held up an issue of _The Quibbler _with my photograph and _Undesirable Number One _printed on it. "Going for a new angle, then?"

"They-they took my Luna," he stammered. "They took her because of what I've been writing. But they might give her back if I—"

"Hand over Helena?" said Cedric, coldly. "So, you were sending an owl to the Ministry, betraying us?"

"I have no choice. I need my Luna. You mustn't leave, you must stay here. I need my Luna. Please, I must—"

"No deal," said Ron, flatly. "Get out of our way or we'll hurt you."

"No!" he ran through the door and locked it.

"I'm going to kill him!" I growled. "Can we Apparate?"

"Already tried, there's some kind of enchantment blocking us," said Cedric. He looked out the window. "Oh, no."

Brooms were flying pass the window and then there was loud crash from downstairs and the sound of shouting and pleading voices.

"Where's Potter, Lovegood? You said she was here!" shouted Yaxley.

"She's upstairs, I promise you!"

"She'd better be or you'll never see your precious Luna again! Or better yet, we'll just hand her over bit by bit so you can have something to bury!

"No—no, I promise you! I swear, Potter's upstairs!"

"Someone's definitely up there, there's signs!" shouted another Death Eater.

"We've got to get out of here!" I hissed.

"I've got an idea!" said Cedric. He raised his wand at the wall. "_Flipendo!_" A hole was blasted into the wall just as the Death Eaters and Mr. Lovegood showed up. "_Oblivate! Memora Replaca!_"

There was a flash of light as we disappeared out the hole in the wall and then Apparated away from the grounds and back to our tent.

"That traitorous git!" said Ron. "If I never see him again, it'll be too soon! I hope he has a splitting migraine for all he's done!"

"I'd feel sorry for him if he hadn't turned us in," said Cedric.

"Do think Luna's alright?" Hermione asked.  
"If I know Luna, she'll be fine," said Ron.

"Ron's right," said Cedric. "If we _do _find her, we'll get her home. But until then, we can't go into a state of panic. We need to keep going."

Hermione nodded and then looked upset. "Helena, I'm so sorry! We never should've gone there! It was like Godric's Hollow again, I'm sorry!"

"You didn't know we couldn't trust the creep," I said. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here before we run into anymore trouble."

We went on traveling until it grew too dark to see and camped for the night. When morning came, we listened to a secret radio station called, _Potterwatch, _and got the new update on the world. We could hear our friends talking using codenames, including Fred and George, Sirius, and Lupin. Sirius and Lupin said they knew we were safe and would end this war and our judgment was always right, making me feel touched.

"They're okay," said Cedric, relieved.

"Let's hope they stay that way," said Hermione.


	8. Malfoy Manor

Malfoy Manor

Another week passed. How it happened, I didn't know as it all seemed blurred.

One minute we were talking, one of us let slip Voldemort's name and then we were captured by Death Eaters and taken to Malfoy Manor.

The outside was definitely luxurious with marble and stone and silver and albino peacocks and other strange yet rare creatures. I was the only one of us four that was still conscious. Greyback had me pinned down on the couch while some other Death Eaters were looking up names.

While I had seen Greyback before, he hadn't seen me and my scar wasn't visible because my hair was covering it.

"Thought you were being high and mighty with saying the Dark Lord's name, were you?" said Greyback.

"It was an accident," I said.

"Ha! Load of rubbish! What's your name, missy?" asked Greyback.

"Petunia Evans," I lied.

"And who's this lot?" he asked, pointing to the others who were barely conscious.

"My friends, Vernon Jameson, Edward Salvatore and Marietta Chang," I said, silently amazed at how easily and quickly the lies rolled off my tongue. "We all graduated from Hogwarts ages ago."

"What House were you and your friends in, Evans?" he demanded.

"Slytherin."

"Ha! A lot of people have said that, but none of them can describe Slytherin's common room or its location! Can you?"

"It's down in the dungeons. Because it's underneath the lake, there's green light. There are stone snakes and skulls, green and silver decorations and stuff," I said, quickly.

He looked stunned and I was never more grateful before now that we'd interrogated Malfoy during our second year.

"Hey, those names are on the list!" said a Death Eater.

My heart skipped a beat. Could we get out of this without any trouble? Could Fate be kind to us? But then I felt a knot in my stomach when another Death Eater looked at a copy of the _Daily Prophet _with my picture on it and then glanced at me.

"Hey, she looks like Helena Potter!" he said.

"Potter?" said Greyback. He looked at the picture and then at me before he held me tight with one hand, his werewolf strength being enough, and brushed my hair out of my face with the other revealing my scar.

"Well, well, well, look at what we've got here. Miss Helena Potter," he said, laughing. "The Dark Lord will honor us when he finds out about this! And you've also brought some snacks with you."

"Don't you dare touch them!" I shouted, as I struggled against his grip. "If you harm any of them, I swear I'll hunt you down and you'll regret it."

"You're in no position to make threats," said Greyback. "Get them down with the others and send an owl to the Dark Lord while I take Potter to Bellatrix for interrogation."

"Get your filthy paws off her!" shouted Cedric, as he was lead away. "Let her go! Leave her alone! Let us go!"

"CEDRIC!" I yelled, as I was lead away.

"HELENA!"

I was taken upstairs where Bellatrix was waiting along with Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Helena Potter," said Lucius. "Slipped up, have you? Fallen into one of your nightmares?"

"First off, you know nothing about my nightmares and this is nothing compared to what I've seen. Second, the only who's slipped up here is _you _for getting mixed up with _him_," I spat. "You're part of his work, but what's it gained you? Nothing! I shattered your wand with my own, you're powerless!"

"How dare you to speak to him!" said Bellatrix. "You filthy half-blood! Leave us, Lucius! I'll deal with her!"

"Very well," said Lucius.

He left the room, leaving me alone with Bellatrix.

"Surprised to see me, Potter? After you had me imprisoned for the killing of my stupid dog of a cousin—"

"Sirius isn't dead. You didn't kill him and don't you dare talk about him like that, you crazy, self-centered cow!" I shouted. "And Azkaban suited you better than this place. It's a pity your heartless master set your free when you look so _lovely _in prison garb."

"You'll learn respect, Potter," she said, as she slapped me. "Now, tell me, have you been in my bank vault?"

I didn't let my confusion show as I said, "No." Why on earth would I go near her bank vault? Why would she think that?

She slapped me again. "Liar!" She raised her wand. "Maybe a little pain will loosen your tongue and you'll feel more encouraged to tell the truth."

"Your master couldn't get me to scream. What could you do? I'm not scared of you, Bellatrix," I said, coldly.

"Soon you will be," she said. "_Crucio!_"

I bit my tongue as the Curse was placed on me again and again as Bellatrix yelled questions at me I did not answer. She also aimed a powerful Stinging Hex at my leg that caused me intense pain. I was not going to so much as whimper in pain, I wasn't! I hadn't complained when I'd been forced to use a Blood Quill and my hand had been cut. I hadn't screamed when Voldemort tortured me three years ago. I would not scream, I would not cry, I would not whimper, I would not!

"Answer me, Potter, and tell the truth!" shouted Bellatrix. "Have you been in my vault? Where did you get the sword of Gryffindor?" She waved her wand and the Curse was taken off so I could answer and catch my breath.

"For the last time, we never went near your stupid vault!" I said, shaking. "And we don't have the real sword. We just have a copy of the sword. It's a fake! It's just a copy, not the real thing!"

"Oh, really? We'll just see about that! GRIPHOOK!"

A goblin came into the room as Bellatrix thrust the sword under his nose. Oh, crud. Goblins were masters of metal magic and could easily spot a phony or the real thing through a brick wall.

"Is this the real sword of Gryffindor?"

"No," he said, shocking me. He was _lying _for me? Why? "It's a copy. It's a mere copy."

"You're sure?" she demanded.

"One hundred percent sure," said Griphook.

"Well, seems you were lucky this time, Potter," said Bellatrix. "You weren't stupid enough to touch my vault. But I'm not finished with you."

I just glared at her.

**To be continued in **_**Helena Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two**_


End file.
